Padre e hija
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: No es fácil ser padre, en una familia y una casa bastante extraña, para Charles Deetz, había llegado el día de su "prueba" más difícil.


**Padre e hija:** **Primer One-Shot de la serie animada "Beetlejuice", una de mis favoritas de la infancia y que deseaba poder meterme dentro de este campo. En esta pequeña historia, que involucra a Charles Deetz, el padre de Lydia y su hija gótica, se mostrará ese lado paterno de él al proteger a su hija y siempre darle apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida.**

 **No soy dueño de "Beetlejuice", todos los derechos reservados para sus dueños y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Había llegado la tarde de ese Sábado, para el Señor Charles Deetz, un hombre que buscaba la paz, cosa que no era fácil, en especial con vivir en una casa donde extrañas situaciones ocurrían y ponían en sus pelos de punta, sumado a su despreocupada esposa, Delia, la cual tenía una conducta excéntrica, en ese sentido y su hija Lydia, gótica, amante de esa cultura y que ambos tenían gustos diferentes, tratando de ser alguien de confianza para ella, pero eso no resultaba a veces.

Se sentó en el sillón para leer el periódico y así poder disfrutar de su fin de semana, luego de una semana bastante ocupada, aquel rubio simplemente deseaba una vida tranquila. En aquellos momentos, desde la puerta de entrada a la casa, éste no prestó atención que a la llegada de un "visitante", el cual no dijo nada. Una punzada de miedo invadió a aquella persona y éste se dirigió hacia la persona.

\- ¿Lydia?.- Preguntó Charles, bajando el periódico y encontrándose con la chica, quien no dijo nada, pero cuando comprobó más de cerca, observó que tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.- ¡Lydia, ¿qué te pasó, hija?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!.- Quiso saber, mientras que se preocupaba por ella, pero esa "barrera" les impedía dar un paso más cerca.

\- No es nada, papa, solo tuve un mal momento, nada más.- Respondió la gótica, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

\- Pero, Lydia, soy tu padre, puedes contarme lo que te ocurrió, déjame ayudarte.- Intentó mostrar ese papel que nunca le salió bien, era una jugada arriesgada: Apostarlo o perder todo en un instante.

\- No es nada, solo quiero estar sola, ¿sí?.- Pidió ella, sin alzar la voz contra él, no quería ponerlo nervioso y de ahí cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Tras el cierre de la puerta, Charles quedó solo en la planta baja, permaneció allí, esperando a que su hija saliera y pudiera contarle lo ocurrido, pero nada pasó, solamente se limitó a aguardar y cuando supo que no estaba actuando como la figura paterna que debía ser, decidió subir las escaleras y ver a la gótica.

\- _"Tranquilo, Charles, tranquilo, es tu hija, ¡Sí, es mi hija, por el amor a Dios! ¡¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?!. Soy su padre y no debería mantener esa "barrera" que nos separa, debería haberla ayudado antes, pero no, siempre soy yo el que debe ser consentido, que quiero una vida de tranquilidad y sin que nadie moleste. He sido un egoísta todo este tiempo y así voy a terminar: Viviendo solo, viejo y sin nadie que me recuerde. ¿Qué clase de padre soy para Lydia?. Ella se lleva bien con Delia, aún siendo su madrastra, tienen una buena relación, pero conmigo...conmigo las cosas no funcionan como parecen".-_ Pensó el hombre, mientras que llegaba hacia la planta alta y se disponía para tocar la puerta de la habitación.

Le temblaba el pulso, tenía miedo, pero decidió tomar coraje y de ahí tocar a la misma.

\- ¿Lydia?. Hija, soy yo, papa, ¿puedo pasar?.- Pidió permiso, pero no hubo respuesta.- ¿Lydia?.

\- _Papa, quiero estar sola, ¿sí?. Por favor, vete.-_ Fue la respuesta de la gótica, quien no quería abrirle la puerta.

\- Vamos, vamos, déjame ayudarte, ¿qué te pasó?.- Intentó de nuevo ejercer esa función que nunca había podido llevar a la marcha.

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió y allí ingresó aquel hombre, haciendo la prueba más difícil de su vida: Romper las diferencias que tenía con su hija y ser un padre como debía ser. Caminó y allí la encontró en su cama, tenía los ojos bastante humedecidos y su maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, a su lado, habían varios pañuelos de papel tirados y con ver esa escena, el sufrimiento que tenía Lydia encima, le causó un profundo pesar a Charles, el cual se sentó al lado de ella.

\- Cuéntame, ¿qué te ocurrió?.- Fue la pregunta que más le atormentaba.

\- Papa, no sé si quisieras saberlo.- Sostuvo la peli negra con miedo a decirlo.

\- Vamos, dime, no hay problema.- Pidió y de ahí puso su mano en los hombros de la joven.- Lydia, soy tu padre, pero no hemos podido forjar ese lazo familiar entre nosotros por nuestras diferencias y quiero dejar eso de lado.- Comenzó a hacer el esfuerzo de ser un padre para ella, en la persona que pudiera confiar.

Tomó un respiro largo y de ahí lo soltó.

\- Papa, ¿tú crees que soy una rara?.- Preguntó ella al respecto.

\- No eres rara, son tus gustos, si a ti te gusta ser gótica, la oscuridad, las historias de terror y todo eso, no tienes que decir eso de ti, porque te estás lastimando.- Sostuvo el hombre, quien estaba intentando mantener a flote ese bote que se estaba hundiendo.

\- Mis compañeras en la escuela, en especial Clare, me consideran un "monstruo", salvo mis amigas Berta y Prudence.- Contó la gótica ese dolor.

\- ¿Y tú crees que Clare puede ser superior que tú?. Mírate, Lydia, eres la mejor en tu clase, tienes buenas calificaciones, no necesitas a todo el Mundo para que sea tu amigo, solo tienes que rodearte de esa gente en la que puedas confiar, que esté contigo y que nunca te abandone.- Dijo Charles en aquellos momentos.

Ella se acurrucó contra sus piernas, se sentía triste por lo ocurrido.

\- Lydia, jamás en la vida, te digas que eres una rara, porque no lo eres. Clare puede decir todo lo que quiera de ti, pero siempre vas a contar con nosotros y los amigos que tienes.- Le dio su apoyo el rubio, mientras que le daba pasaba su mano por los cabellos de la gótica.- Yo...yo he sido un mal padre, en el sentido de que me preocupé más por mí mismo que por ti y por los demás, no he sido un buen modelo a seguir y llegué hasta imponer esa "barrera" que nos separó por mucho tiempo y nunca pudimos forjar ese lazo familiar de padre e hija, por eso quiero ayudarte y siempre te daré una mano, sin importar lo que suceda, Delia y yo estaremos contigo.- Prometió aquel hombre, haciendo a un lado su propio bienestar y de ahí la gótica dejó su postura en la que se encontraba, para después compartir un abrazo con su padre.

\- Gracias, papa. Te lo agradezco.- Dijo la gótica, mientras que finalmente forjaban aquella unión familiar.

\- De nada, hija, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Que Clare diga todo lo que quiera, pero ella jamás será como tú: Nunca en la vida, puede tener todo el dinero que quiera, pero aún así, jamás te llegará ni a los talones.- Dio todo su apoyo a la chica, quien ya comenzó a sentirse mejor.

\- Tienes razón, no me voy a dar por vencida ni tampoco me consideraré una rara.- Sentenció ella con firmeza y de ahí, ambos compartieron un tierno abrazo de padre e hija.

\- Así se habla, Lydia, así se habla y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, siempre lo he estado.- Finalizó el rubio, quien dejó de lado su propio bienestar para animar a su hija y finalmente establecer ese vínculo de familia entre los dos: Ahora ya había un lazo de padre e hija en la casa Deetz.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Es mi primer One-Shot de "Beetlejuice", así que espero que les guste y sean buenos XD. Nah, es broma, díganme si está bien. Por otro lado, siempre he visto que hubo algunos capítulos de la serie, en los cuales Lydia y su padre lograban forjar ese vínculo de padre e hija, pero solo fueron un par de esos mismos, en otros estaban un tanto alejados, así que decidí crearlo en esta pequeña historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo. Buen fin de semana para todos.**


End file.
